terranigmafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Gaia (Spiel)
Gaia ist die Seele der Erde. Sie ist geteilt in zwei große Mächte, die auch als innteres und äußeres Antlitz des Planeten Erde beschrieben werden: *das innere Antlitz der Erde, die Unterwelt , auch genannt Teufel, Ragnara oder Dark Gaia *das äußere Antlitz der Erde, die Oberwelt, auch genannt Gott, Divina oder Light Gaia das innere Antlitz der Erde ist verkörpert durch die Unterwelt , in welcher die Stadt Krysta und die fünf Türme liegen. In der Unterwelt herrschte schon immer Verfall, während im äußeren Antlitz, verkörpert durch die Oberwelt , seit Anbeginn der Zeit das Wachstum vorherrschte. Während die Unterwelt im ewigen Eis erstarrte und keinen Fortschritt mitmachte, erblühte in der Oberwelt zunächst primitives und spätes intelligentes Leben bis hin zum Menschen. Die beiden Mächte standen jedoch ständig im gegenseitigen Konflikt. Während es das Ziel des Lichts war, neues Leben hervorzubringen und im stetigen Wachstum zu erblühen, war es das unbedingte Ziel des Schattenreichs, alles unnötige Leben auszulöschen. Den vorläufigen Höhepunkt fand der Konflikt zwischen Gut und Böse am Südpol . Aus diesem Konflikt ging keine der beiden Seiten als Sieger hervor. Als Folge der Auseinandersetzung wurde alles mühsam erblühte Leben auf der Erde ausgelöscht und die Kontinente der Oberwelt versanken im Meer. Die beiden Mächte, Dark Gaia und Light Gaia, wurden in ihrem jeweiligen Reich verbannt und fielen in einen langen, tiefen Schlaf. Divina, Light Gaia Auch wenn Light Gaia in seiner nun leblosen Oberwelt gebannt war, gelang es ihm, Vorbereitungen für einen neuen Lebenszyklus der Erde zu treffen. So schaffte er es irgendwie, auf dem Schlachtfeld des Südpol-Konflikts die Seele eines legendären Helden aus der Oberwelt in den Friedhof einzuschließen, und begann bereits jetzt, das Leben aus seinem ersten Lebenszyklus zu formen, um sie bei Gelegenheit wieder zum Leben erwecken zu können. Diese Gelegenheit kommt in Form des legendären Helden aus der Unterwelt, Ark - der im Auftrag des Teufels das Leben und die Zivilisation auf der Erde wiederherstellt. Nach dem Sieg über Ragnara erscheint Divina Ark und eröffnet ihm, dass die Unterwelt und mit ihr auch Ark ohne Ragnara nicht existieren können und er dem Tode geweiht ist. Die Oberwelt würde sich langsam wieder erholen. Es gilt als sehr wahrscheinlich, dass Lord Kumari die menschliche Manifestation von Divina ist, so wie der Weise im Dorf von Krysta die menschliche Manifestation von Ragnara ist. Ragnara, Dark Gaia Dark Gaia, auch bekannt als Ragnara, nahm sich nach seiner Verbannung die Schöpfung Light Gaias zum Vorbild und schuf die Stadt Krysta aus dem Vorbild der Oberwelten-Stadt Stockholm. Auch die Menschen, die dort lebten, wurden in der Unterwelt kopiert. Als Baumaterial diente Ragnara der Kristallnebel, aus dessen Material alle menschlichen Körper gemacht sind und in den alle verbrauchten Körper zurückkehren. Aus dem Vorbild des Helden der Oberwelt, der im Heldengrab des Südpols begraben liegt, formte Ragnara den legendären Helden aus der Unterwelt, Ark. Die Aufgabe Arks sollte es sein, die Oberwelt wiederherzustellen und den Wissenschaftler Beruga wieder ins Leben zurückzuholen. Nachdem Ark diese Aufgabe erfüllt hatte, sollte er sterben. Mit dem Wissenschaftler Beruga als Werkzeug wollte Ragnara dann über die Oberwelt herrschen und dort das Leben kontrollieren, indem er über einen Virus alles unwichtige Leben auslöschte und nur wenige Auserwählte als Zombies am leben erhält. Sowohl Ark als auch Beruga sind ihrem Ursprung nach also nur Werkzeuge des Teufels. Ragnara, Agarack und der Älteste In der Fangemeinde unumstritten, aber nie offiziell bestätigt, ist die Annahme, dass der Älteste in jedem Fall die menschliche Personifikation von Agarack ist, demjenigen Kontrahenten, dem sich Ark stellen muss, bevor er gegen die Gestalt des Ragnara kämpfen kann. Denn als der Älteste dem wiedergeborenen Helden Ark die Pläne Dark Gaias offenbart, kündigt dieser ihm einen Kampf an mit den Worten "It is time that we both fight in our true form", '' woraufhin sich Ark gegen Agarack beweisen muss. Umstritten ist jedoch die Frage, ob Agarack und somit der Älteste auch zugleich Ragnara, und demzufolge auch wiederum zeitgleich eine irdische Gestalt von Dark Gaia, verkörpert. Indizien, die dafür sprechen, ist beispielsweise folgendes Zitat des Helden im Gespräch mit Yomi (Fluffy) nach dem Sieg über Ragnara. ''"... but that was all the Elder... Dark Gaia's plan" Dies ist jedoch nur eine Spekulation, da der Älteste auch nur ein Diener Ragnaras gewesen sein könnte, der den Plan Dark Gaias lediglich ausgeführt hat. Ein weiteres Indiz, welche diese Theorie stützt, ist dass sowohl Agarack als auch Ragnara in der englischen Synchronisation beide als "Dark Gaia" bezeichnet werden. Hierbei kann es sich jedoch um einen der zahlreichen Übersetzungsfehler handeln. Ein sehr gravierendes Indiz ist, dass Agarack in der deutschen Fassung während eines Treffers sagt: "Ich bin das innere Antlitz der Erde" Da aus dem Intro des Spiels hervorgeht, dass das innere Antlitz gleichzusetzen ist mit dem Bösen und somit mit Dark Gaia, liegt die Vermutung hier schon ziemlich nahe, dass es sich bei Agarack und Ragnara jeweils um eine Manifestation Dark Gaias handelt. Zudem könnte die offensichtliche Dreifaltigkeit Dark Gaias eine Anspielung auf die Dreifaltigkeit des christlichen Gottes sein. Die unbestreitbare Vorliebe des Spiels zu religiösen Anspielungen würde also diese Theorie zusätzlich bestärken. Da das dualistische Weltbild Terranigmas Light Gaia als Ebenbild des Dark Gaia vorsieht, wäre es möglich, dass auch Light Gaia als dreifaltige Gottheit in der Oberwelt existiert - vermutlich ist das Äquivalent des Weisen als menschliche Manifestation Dark Gaias in der Unterwelt Lord Kumari aus der Oberwelt. Erster Kampf zwischen Gut und Böse Der erste Kampf zwischen Gut und Böse findet am Südpol der Oberwelt statt. Keiner der beiden Mächte geht aus diesem Kampf als Sieger hervor. Alles Leben auf der Oberwelt wird ausgelöscht und die Kontinente versinken im Meer. Zweiter Kampf zwischen Gut und Böse Der zweite Kampf zwischen Gut und Böse ist der finale Bosskampf des spiels. er findet auf dem Ragnarastein, der Sonne der Unterwelt, statt. "... bald schon werden Licht und Schatten verschmelzen. Es gibt kein Licht ohne Schatten und keinen Schatten ohne Licht. Für das wohl der Erde werde ich, wie du, in wahrer Gestalt kämpfen" Der wiedergeborene Ark obsiegt über Ragnara. Der Schatten entschwindet aus der Welt und die beiden Hälften Arks kehren in ihre jeweilige Welt (Unterwelt respektive Oberwelt) zurück. Ark als Schöpfung von Dark Gaia muss mit der Unterwelt. Das Ende Dark Gaias und der Unterwelt Nach dem Sieg Arks über Ragnara erscheint ihm die Seele der Oberwelt, Divina. Sie eröffnet ihm, dass mit Ragnara auch die Unterwelt untergehen wird. Dies würde bedeuten, dass die Unterwelt, Ragnara, das innere Antlitz der Erde, und somit auch Dark Gaia - der Teufel - ausgelöscht werden. Demnach gibt es nach dem Ende von Terranigma die Unterwelt und das Böse wie zu Beginn des Spiels nicht mehr. Wie bereits im Monolog Agaracks angedeutet und am Ende von Yomi (Fluffy) bekräftigt, sind Licht und Schatten nun verschmolzen und neben den zahlreichen positiven Dinge des Lebens passieren leider immer noch Unglücke, denn ohne Schatten gibt es kein Licht. Die Welt ist wieder im Gleichgewicht, das Chaos, angerichtet von Ragnara, ist ausgemerzt. die Welt, wie wir sie kennen. Mit dem Untergang der Unterwelt verschwindet die Hohlsphäre, welche die Unterwelt einmal war, und das Spiel kehrt zumindeset teilweise zu dem Weltbild, welches wir nach heutigem wissenschaftlichen Stand kennen - es gibt nur die Oberwelt und die Erde hat im Zentrum nur den Erdkern. Die Vermutung liegt nahe, dass das Spiel Terranigma keine Endlosschleife aus stetiger Zerstörung und Wiederbelebung der Welt mehr vorsieht. Nach Arks unausweichlichem Tod wird die Erde immer älter und wächst (ersichtlich aus dessem letzten Traum, in dem er als Vogel das Wachstum der Welt betrachtet), vorläufig ohne weitere Unterbrechung dieses Wachstums. Im Abspann jedoch deutet Yomi (Fluffy) zumindest teilweise an, dass er vielleicht noch einmal gebraucht werden könnte und ein künftiger Untergang der Welt nicht zwangsläufig ausgeschlossen ist. "ich gehe schlafen, und warte... bis wieder jemand die Truhe öffnet" Fusion von Gut und Böse zu Gaia Nach der Niederlage Ragnaras geht die Unterwelt unter und die Oberwelt bleibt bestehen. In seinem letzten Traum sieht Ark der neuen Welt beim Wachsen zu. Dies lässt vermuten, dass auf der neuen Welt eindeutig weiterhin neues Leben entstehen kann. Im Spielverlauf lernt man jedoch den Kristallnebel der Unterwelt als Quell allen Lebens kennen, da aus ihm alles Leben gemacht wird. Da nach dem Untergang der Unterwelt, in welcher der Kristallnebel sich befand, immer noch Leben entstehen kann, liegt die Vermutung nahe, dass ein neues Pendant auf der oberwelt enstanden sein muss, womöglich ein Konstrukt aus Himmel und Hölle, wie man es aus dem Christentum kennt. Womöglich gescheht dies durch die Verschmelzung von Ragnara und Divina, von Dark Gaia und Light Gaia, zu einer einzigen Seele des Erde - Gaia (ohne Unterscheidung in Gut und Böse). Dies könnte vielleicht auch der Ursprungszustand gewesen sein, so dass es möglich wäre, dass sich Gaia irgendwann im Verlaufe der Geschichte in zwei Teile - Gut und Böse - gespalten hatte. Die Annahme einer Verschmelzung erhärter sich, da Agarack in seinem Monolog, währenddessen sich Ark auf dem Weg zum finalen kampf auf dem Ragnarastein macht, sagt: "bald werden Licht und Schatten verschmelzen". Offen und eindeutig wird eine Fusion der beiden Seelen zu Gaia jedoch nie durch das Spiel selbst ausgesprochen. Trivia *In der englischen Übersetzung heißen inneres und äußeres Antlitz der Erde jeweils nur Dark Gaia respektive Light Gaia. Ragnara und Divina sind zwei Kreationen der deutschen Übersetzung, ähnlich wie bei Yomi , der in der deutschen Übersetzung Fluffy heißt. *In der englischen Übersetzung kennt man nur Dark Gaia, der am Ende gegen Ark in verschiedenen Formen kämpft. In der deutschen Übersetzung unterscheidet man zwischen Agarack, der ersten Form Dark Gaias, und Ragnara, der zweiten Form Dark Gaias. Den Namen Ragnara hört man erst relativ spät gegen Ende des Spiels, zum ersten mal nach der Wiedergeburt des Helden *Den Namen Divina hört man erst sehr spät nach dem finalen Endkampf des Spiels, als Divina dem Helden erscheint und ihm einen letzten Tag in seiner alten Heimat Krysta gewährt. Bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt weiß der Held, respektive der Spieler, den Namen des äußeren Antlitz der Erde nicht, geschweige denn dass diese mit dem Helden interagieren kann.